Dolor
by lossombrerodepaja
Summary: La tripulacion se vera intentanto salvar a Zoro desesperadamente de un mundo de sufrimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece no me pertenece**

Era un dia normal. Todos iban a lo suyo. Luffy , Ussop y Chopper estaban jugando al futbol, Nami estaba en su cuarto intentando hacer el mapa de la ultima isla que habian visitado, Robin estaba leyendo un libro que habia comprado de dicha isla y que habia llamado su atencion, Franky estaba reparando un poco el barco ya que hace poco se habian cruzado con unos piratas no muy amables y el barco no habia salido ileso, Brook estaba componiendo nuevas melodias, Sanji estaba haciendo la comida ya que la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca y por ultimo Zoro estaba echandose una siesta en su habitacion.

**Zoro P.O.V.**

Me desperte muy alterado. Acababa de tener una pesadilla pero, lo cierto es que no me acordaba de ella. No le di importancia y me levante de la cama. Suelo dormir al aire libre pero hoy he preferido dormir aqui.

Sali de la habitacion. Ire a entrenar un poco, asi me despejare un poco. Observe que mis nakamas estaban cada uno haciendo sus cosas. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se cruzara por mi cara. Estos dos años habian sido muy duros para todos, sobretodo para Luffy, pero habiamos conseguido volver a estar juntos. En estos dos años me jure a mi mismo que jamas iba a dejar que volvieran a hacer daño a mis amigos. Por eso tenia que volverme mas fuerte, aunque me costara la misma vida.

Deje de pensar en eso y fui al puesto de vigia. Como siempre ahi estaban mis queridas pesas. Para algunos estas pesas seran muy exageradas, pero para mi eran perfectas. No me compraba otras mas grandes porque Franky me advertio de que si ponia mas peso el suelo podria llegar a romperse.

Deje mis espadas a un lado y empece a entrenar. Algun dia me convertiria en el mejor espadachin del mundo y superaria a Mihawk. No puedo permitirme holgnazear.

Ya pasada hora y media de entrenamiento, escuche al ero-cook aisando de que la comida ya estaba hecha. Me seque el sudor del cuerpo con una toalla y baje hasta la cocina.

Todos estaban en sus respectivos sitios y como siempre Luffy estaba robando comida.

-¡Zoro! Ven a comer tu tambien con nosotros shishisi-dijo mi capitan.

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero primero, ero-cook traeme una botella de sake-dije yo burlon.

-¿Como me has llamado cabeza de musgo?-contesto el enfadado.

-Lo que has oido.

En este punto estabamos ya frente contra fentre y lanzandonos miradas asesinas.

-¡Sentaros ya los dos!-dijo Nami.

-Tsk-me resigne y me sente, no sin antes coger mi botella de sake.

-¡Como quieras Nami-swan!-dijo el cejas rizadas.

Poco despues termine de comer y fui a entrenar de nuevo.

Tres foras mas tarde desembarcamos en una isla donde habia una pequeña ciudad.

Nami nos dio dinero a cada uno y fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado. Entre a un pequeño bar y pedi sake. Cuando iba por mi botella numero 20 me di por satisfecho y pague.

Sali del bar y, sin darme cuenta, choque contra un anciano que pasaba por alli. Oi un sonido, como si se estuvieran rompiendo muchos cristales. Enseguida me recompuse y vi que lo que antes era una estatua de cristal ahora eran un monton de cristales.

-Oi, lo siento anciano no estaba atento.

-¡Esta estatua ha pasado por mi familia durante generaciones! ¿Como piensas pagarme?-me dijo el anciano furioso.

-No me queda dinero...-le dije yo suspirando.

De repente el anciono sonrio de manera siniestra.

-Pues tendras que pagarme de otra manera...-dijo el viejo.

Se puso a decir unas palabras muy extrañas y una luz morada empezo a rodearme. ¿Por que tuve que venir por este callejon oscuro?

Intente moverme, pero descubri que no podia. Ni si quiera podia llegar a mis espadas.

La luz se desvanecio poco despues y empece a marearme. Cai al suelo y poco a poco el mundo se estaba volviendo negro.

_Me pagaras con tu sufrimiento._

Eso fue lo ultimo que oi antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece no me pertenece**

Poco a poco abri los ojos. Me costo enfocar la vista y sentia un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo. Cuando al fin pude volver a ver las cosas con claridad pude notar que estaba encadenado a una pared. Mis pies apenas llegaban al suelo.

Tambien note que estaba en una celda. No habia luz asi que estaba a oscuras. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no lograba recordar como habia llegado aqui. Sali de aquel bar pero despues de eso... nada.

Delante de mi habia una puerta. Observe las sombras pasar de un ladro a otro. De repente oi un grito desgarrador. ¿Que habia sido eso?

Intente moverme sin resultado. Queria ayudar a esa persona. Senti una desesperacion muy grande, como si fuese yo el que hubiese gritado.

Paso un rato y la puerta se abrio. Por ella entro un hombre muy alto y corpulento. Llevaba una mascara de demonio. Era roja y los ojos eran de color amarillo y estaban inyectados de sangre. Pero eso no era lo mas chocante. Lo mas chocante era la gran sonrisa en la que enseñaba todos los dientes. Era la sonrisa mas macabra que habia visto; aunque solo fuese una mascara.

El hombre llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa blancas. Aunque lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue el delantal que llevaba. Estaba manchado de sangre y no habia zona que no estuviera manchada de rojo. Si la sangre no se hubiera secado habria pensado que el delantal era rojo.

Aquello me perturbo pero me mantuve neutro. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato.

-Roronoa Zoro-empezo a decir el hombre.

-21 años, su mayor sueño: convertirse en el mejor espadachin del mundo-dijo.

-Oi ,bastardo, dime como demonios sabes todo eso- dije perdiendo la paciencia.

El hombre me ignoro y me libero de las cadenas. Despues me cogio las manos y me las inmovilizo contra la espalda. Tenia una fuerza tremenda y estaba seguro de que si aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza mis brazos se partirian por la mitad.

Aprete los dientes aguantandome el dolor y deje que me guiara. Por ahora quiero ver que es este sitio.

-Ahora te llevare a mi jefe-dijo el hombre mientras saliamos de la celda.

Yo me mantuve en silencio y observe mi alrededor. Este sitio era horrible.

Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y habia muchas mas puertas. Pude oir unos debiles quejidos que salian de las diferentes celdas.

El pasillo era muy largo y oscuro. Mis ojos ya se habian acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Caminamos por un tiempo hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta de madera con runas doradas. Habia algo escrito en ella pero parecia un idioma diferente asi que no pude leerlo.

La puerta se abrio con un molesto chirrido. Entramos en lo que parecia un despacho. Habia un sillon negro que nos daba la espalda.

-Jefe ya lo he traido-dijo el hombre.

El sillon se dio la vuelta para mostrar un hombre muy palido. Tenia el pelo negro y desordenado. Sus ojos eran rojos y desprendian una frialdad inquietante.

-Muy bien, ya puedes retirarte-dijo.

Su voz, cuanto menos, resultaba escalofriante. Era muy rasposa y parecia sacada de una pelicula de terror.

Yo seguia con una cara neutra pero por dentro empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

-¿Que lugar es este?-pregunte directamente.

El hombre se levanto y se acerco a mi.

_-Esto es tu peor pesadilla._


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece no me pertenece**

**(Con la tripulacion)**

**P.O.V. Luffy**

Ya era tarde y seguramente los demas ya habran regresado al barco. Sin darme el cuenta el tiempo habia pasando volando. Es que la carne de aqui esta muy rica y no pude resistirme. De todas formas, si no llego pronto seguramente los demas se preocuparan asi que acelere el paso.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles pude divisar una silueta tirada en un callejon oscuro. Pare para contemplarla mejor. No hacia ningun movimiento. Curioso, decidi adentrarme en el callejon. Poco a poco iba acercandome mas a la silueta.

-No puede ser...-susurre al ver quien era.

**(CON LA TRIPULACION)**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el barco. Todos menos Luffy y Zoro.

-¿Donde se habran metido esos idiotas?-dijo Nami.

-Me parece muy extraño que no hayan vuelto ninguno de los dos considerando la hora que es-recalco Robin pensativa.

-¿No creeis que les habra pasado algo?-pregunto Chopper preocupado.

-No te preocupes Chopper, recuerda que los dos son muy fuertes-lo tranquilizo Ussop.

-Yohoho, seguramente Luffy-san y Zoro-san ya mismo regresaran-dijo Brook.

-¡Super! Brook tiene razon , ellos saben como defenderse-apoyo Franfy.

-Pero aun asi... a mi tambien me parece extraño-dijo Sanji.

-Un momento, hay alguien viniendo hacia aqui-dijo Robin.

Todos se giraron para ver quien era. Al darse cuenta de quien era se alegraron.

-¡Es Luffy! Pero... ¿a quien esta cargando?-pregunto Nami.

Cuando Luffy se acerco un poco mas, se vio con un poco mas de claridad. A todos se les paro el corazon.

Era Zoro...pero no se parecia en absoluto al Zoro que habian visto esta mañana. Estaba muy palido y no se movia en absoluto. Sin embargo mantenia los ojos abiertos. Parecia un muerto.

Enseguida, todos bajaron del barco para ver que habia sucedido.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Zoro! ¡No se mueve y tampoco respira!-grito Luffy desesperado al llegar al barco.

-¡Dejame verlo!-exclamo Chopper.

Lo deposito en el suelo cuidadosamente para que lo pudiera examinar. Chopper se puso a realizarle unas pruebas alli mismo. No debian perder tiempo.

Todos estaban con el corazon en un puño. Esperaban que no fuera nada grave.

-Chicos...-susuroo Chopper con un nudo en la garganta.

Esperaron ansiosos a que Chopper continuara.

-...Zoro...ha muerto...-dijo finalmente Chopper derramando las lagrimas que estaba aguantando.

Y eso fue como si los hubiera aplastado un tren.


End file.
